


Runs In The Family

by randomskittless



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittless/pseuds/randomskittless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Hunter; 25 years of age; Hunter.</p>
<p>Melody Hunter, an old 'friend' of the boys runs into them on her latest hunter. To say she doesn't want to see them is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody first meets the boys again, but how can she be honest with them after the last time.

Panting, my back flat against the wall, I do my best to remain silent, knowing I should have left this house when I had the chance. My knife down by my side, knuckles white with the grip I have on it, the blade ready to be plummeted into any black-eyed bitch that walks round the corner. I have already taken down several but I think there is a few more lurking somewhere.

 

Suddenly, silence. Only the creeks of the house to be heard, scuffing footsteps gone. I hear the front door open, the distinctive creek different to the constant ones caused by the wind against the battered oak of the building. Breathing quieter, I make a step to move only to retract as the floorboards groaned loudly. I hear voices whispering and a groan of pain followed by a thump on the stairs. Was I scared? Never, I was beyond used to this. ‘ _You can’t be scared Melody, what would father think?’_ I move again, desperate to get to my car and drive away from this house, these demons, and these strangers. My Rolls-Royce Phantom II was hidden around the back of the old building, trustworthy and safe. Shaking my head, I move only to have a large hand shove me back against the wall. Not making a sound, I flick my short ginger hair out of my eyes and look up at the man. The cold metal of a knife is held against my throat, his eyes narrow as he speaks,

          “What are you doing here?” he growls out. I roll my eyes slightly as another man steps out from the adjoining room, holding two guns, one I presume is what the other male had.

 

Ducking under his arm, his grip not having been particularly strong, I dash for the window, despite being on the second floor. I groan as I am pushed against the wall, losing my grip on my knife as it clatters against the floor. The man keeps the knife under his foot, and fixes his cold gaze on me. I gulp, there wasn’t a chance I could fight either of them. Weapons were located in my car and that knife was all I have on me. My tattered leather jacket makes a squeaky sound as it rubs against the wall; the man’s hand pushes down in between my shoulder blades, making me cower under the pressure.

          “Dean,” I hear a voice say, the man, who I now know as Dean turns his head around to face the other. The taller male continues, moving and throwing water at me, which I can only presume to be holy water. “She’s not a demon, I don’t think.”  I sigh, spitting out some of the water and glaring up at the pair. He steps back and places the container in his inner pocket. I narrow my eyes, muttering,

          “No shit Sherlock,” under my breath, my British accent echoing through, as the smaller yet elder looking male punched my arm.

          “Sam.” Dean hisses, turning back to me. Sam...Dean...The Winchesters, I realise. Sighing deeply,

          “Not Winchesters,” I grumble, trying to push Dean away from me. “Just what I need, look, I just want to go,” I declare, as I stamp on Dean’s foot, grabbing my knife from under him before jumping out of the window.

 

The brothers look down at me, feet on the ground as I give them a smile, before I run to my car. I walk around, grumbling as I see the flat tire. Moving to the trunk, I pick up all the weapons that could fit in my bag, I close the trunk and grunt as my body was slammed against the cold metal.

          “Is this how you treat all girls, Dean?” I growl, looking up at him,

          “Shut up bitch, what are you doing?” He growls, hand tightening on my shoulder.

          “I’m going to pick up a tire, drive to a motel and find another case, you jerk.” I state, words muffled as my face is pressed against my car.

          “You know who we are, so who are you?” Sam asks in a softer voice, immediately I remember why I prefer him to Dean.

          “Umm."  _Come on Melody, think up a fake name._ "Scarlett, Scarlett Jones."  _Well done Melody, so original._

          "Come on then Jones, looks like you're coming with us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural fanfiction, can I just note I am a terrible writer and I am trying to write parts in the present tense, which I have discovered can be very difficult.


End file.
